You, Me and Our Music
by eLeNa.cullen.masen
Summary: ella una pianista prodigio que es obligada a solo respirar, comer, y pensar en el piano. el, un chico rebelde que le enseñara a volver a descubrir su pasion por la musica, y lo divertido y salvaje que puede ser el sonido de la cada una de las teclas.
1. Chapter 1

Estaba sentada en el banquito del piano en Music of future, la escuela de música de la ciudad. La señorita Caldwell, estaba mirándome atentamente esperando a que yo comenzara a tocar. Recuerdo cuando… hace como 7 años, ella me descubrió por asi decirlo, cuando yo tocaba para mi escuela en el show de talentos, recuerdo que interprete Claro De Luna, ella convenció a mi madre de que yo era una prodigio del piano, y que debía contratarla como mi tutora, y agente de mi supuesta carrera en asenso.

Desde hace 7 años, no hacia nada que no fuera piano. No tenia vida.

Señorita 'soy una perra contigo porque quiero que seas una estrella' caldwell seguía mirándome, comenze a interpretar a chopin.

Su mirada acusadora me ponía tan nerviosa que….

-aff, Isabella, eres un fracaso, eso suena tan horroroso. Todo un fracaso. ¿Que sucedió con aquella chica de 9 años que consegui….?-y asi seguía gritándome y diciéndome que yo era un desperdicio, no la escuche hasta que tiro un periódico al piano-tienes suerte, lo hiciste bien en la gira, estas en la pagina 9.

¿Qué?

Tome el periódico y busque desesperadamente la pagina 9. No, no, no… por favor no. y.. si. Estaba vestida con el horrible uniforme de MOF, y dios no, me veía como una nerd, una Geek. Lei el encabezado. 'ISABELLA SWAN, GRAN FUTURO'

Oh, rayos. En ese momento abrieron la puerta del salón, solo estábamos mi torturadora y yo.

Entro un chico alto, cabello castaño claro, como color bronce, ojos verdes esmeralda, labios finos y apetecibles, mandíbula tan masculina, llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca, y una chaqueta de cuero negra, combinado con unos jeans ajustados. Se veía tan… malo y sexy.

-disculpen la interrupción… necesitamos unas sillas.

-tomalas, Edward-dijo firme Caldwell.

Edward nos dedico una sonrisa y tomo las sillas, fácilmente llevaba 4, lindo y fuerte. Y aparentemente no le tenia miedo a Caldwell.

-Isabella, puedes comenzar a tocar-dijo Caldwell.

-Edward, ¿vienes o que?-dijo una rubia desde la puerta, alta, con demasiado pecho.

Edward a ella le sonrio de manera diferente, mas… alegre. Tanto que se le arrugaron los ojos.

-vamos, Irina-y solo se fueron después.

Me sentí tan mal con mi cuerpo en ese momento, ella era toda una modelo prácticamente, y yo aquí sentada, con este estúpido uniforme de ancianita, con la apretada coleta arriba de mi cabeza aguantando firmemente todo mi cabello.

- sigue tocando, Isabella.-repitio mi torturadora, solo que as firme.

Y eso hice, pero claro, a cada minima equivocación que yo cometia, ella me decía lo mal agradecida y poco profesional que yo era.

Recuerdo cuando era una niña de 9 años, cuando me encantaba tocar el piano, cuando tenia pasión suficiente como para ser considerada una niña prodigio. Lo adoraba pero ahora solo… no puedo.

Ella se levanto y salió de la habitación dejándome sola, sabia lo que ella quería, que practicara hasta que ella volviera, para que yo lo pudiera hacer perfecto, la ultima ves, se fue por una hora.

No lo pensé dos veces, me levante, desate mi cabello dejándolo libre sobre mis hombros, me quite el estúpido sueter, y la falda larguísima, y me quede con la ropa que traía abajo: unos shorts, y una camiseta de JamieX.

Agarre mi bolso, y sali por la ventana, si salía por la puerta principal, caldwell me veria y me haría regresar, asi que… no era una opción.

Camine hacia la patio trasero de MOF, de repente escuche que tocaban la nueva canción de JamieX. La escuchaba cada noche antes de dormir, y mientras hacia los deberes.

me acerque a la ventana del salón de donde venia la música, y me quede debajo del afeitar, sonaba tan bien… solo que sin piano, y esa canción requería de un piano.

Pararon.

-no podemos seguir asi, sin Tanya en el teclado, no servimos.

-yo se tocarlo-salte yo, como una idiota. Y me arrepentí…

Todos ellos me miraron como si estuviera loca, genial. Ahí estaba Edward, y la tal Irina, junto con otros dos chicos, uno con su guitarra eléctrica y otro con un bajo, Edward estaba detrás de la batería, e Irina tenia otra guitarra.

-¿no eres la chica que estaba ensañando con la señorita Caldwell?-pregunto Irina.

-mi lección termino, y ehhhmm… los escuche tocar esa canción y no quise que se detuvieran. Lo siento, me iré.

-no. vamos a ver que tal toca-dijo Edward.

Enseguida salte por la baja ventana y me acerque al piano eléctrico, lo encendí sin esperar una seña.

-gracias.-le dije a Edward.

-bien, comenzemos-dijo el, después de sonreírme.

Comenzó la batería, luego las guitarras, el bajo, y…. listo.

Tocar esa canción me hacia sentir tan… viva.

Mis dedos paseaban por cada una de las teclas, haciando sonar esa energica melodía.

Era genial, totalmente genial. Y lo mejor de todo era que sentía energía emanando de Edward hasta mi, era hermoso. Lo mire, pero el estaba concentrado en su batería, tratando de no equivocarse.

Cuando de repente, la puerta se abre.

-chicos, lamento llegar tarde….-una rubia, alta, parecida a Irina, solo que su cabello era mas rojizo, se paro en seco, cuando me vio en el piano.

-Tanya, otra vez tarde-dijo Irina.-siempre lo mismo.

Uno de los chicos, agrego:

-cuando vas a aprender a llegar a tiempo, te esperamos media hora.

-esta bien, lo siento. ¿Y ella quien es?-pregunto Tanya.

-ella es Isabella, una alumna de mi tia, ella… se ofreció a tocar mientras tu llegabas.

¿Cómo sabia mi nombre? Acaso… vio el periódico. Oh dios.

-¿me conoces?-pregunte.

-mi tia dijo tu nombre, cuando fuimos a buscar las sillas. Además de que solo habla de ti en casa.-dijo Edward.

¿Qué? Edward era sobrino de la bruja de arrástrame al infierno. Rayos.

-ah,- Tanya me miro de arriba a abajo, haciéndome sentir nerviosa ante su mirada.

-bueno yo… mejor me voy, gracias por dejarme tocar un poco. tome mi bolsa del piso cerca de la ventana, sonreí a los otros y sali de la habitación.

Dios, aun no podía creer que Edward estaba aparentado con la bruja que me torturaba con mi propio piano.

Bueno, llegaría a mi casa a descansar, mañana seria el primer dia de instituto


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando llegue a mi casa, estaba la señorita Caldwell, y mi madre mirándome con ojos de furia.

-¿se puede saber porque te fuiste de tu clase?-pregunto furiosa mi madre.

-pense que se había terminado la lección.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso, Isabella? Tu madre esta muy preocupada.-dijo la bruja.

-pues…

-no quiero oírlo. Solo sube y prepara las cosas para mañana-asi era mi madre, cuando yo hacia algo que iba en contra de mi carrera no quería ni escucharme. Este era su sueño. Ella no pudo demostrar su talento, ya que a los 16, me tenia en su vientre, y tuvo que ocuparse de mi. Mi padre, era perfecto, el era el único que me permitia hacer cosas que no involucraran piano.

En mi habitación, revise mi teléfono celular, el cual había dejado por accidente, tenia un mensaje de Alice, mi mejor amiga.

_Hey, estas con la esposa de Dracula aun? No importa. Adivina que? Al fin Jasper me invito a salir, y Emmett le pidió a Rosalie una salida al cine. No es genial? Estuviste desaparecida todas las vacaciones. Aff, no quiero que me digas el porque, porque ya lo se. PIANO, PIANO, PIANO. Te vi en la pagina 9, debo decirles a los de MOF, que cambien esos uniformes, lucias horrible. (sin ofender)_

_Llamame cuando puedas, para contarte todo respecto a Jassy y yo. _

los mensajes de Alice siempre un poco largos.

Suspire y la llame mientras me tiraba a mi cama.

-hey Ali.

-Bella, al fin me llamas. Estaba esperando tu llamada.

-habia dejado el teléfono y…

-Jasper es tan lindo, Bella. Me dio unos chocolates riquísimos, en una cajita hermosa y…-y hablo y hablo, y hablo sobre Jasper y ella, y Rosie y Emmet. Me hacia sentir mal, me conto lo bien que todos la pasaron en vacaciones, mientras yo, había estado estudiando nuevas melodías en giras por europa,- conocimos a un chico realmente lindo para ti, Bella. Se llama Jacob, es moreno y sexy.-me eche a reir, Jacob Black, estudiante del instituto Inverness de la ciudad, desde que me conoció, por nuestros padres, ha querido tener algo conmigo, pero siempre le he dado un no. en Inverness solo estudiaban los chicos ricos y millonarios de la ciudad que no se querían mesclar con la clase media. Tenían su equipo de futboll, una chancha de golf, de soccer, piscina enorme, y otra piscina especial para natación.-¿de que te ries?

-de nada, Ali.

-Rosie, y yo nos hicimos nuevos reflejos en el cabello, totalmente salvaje.

-yo me hice un pircing en el ombligo. -solté. Fue en Europa, junto con Maria, una estudiante mas de MOF, ella y yo nos habíamos fugado del hotel y nos hicimos los pircing.

-¿que? ¿En serio?

-totalente-dije mientras pasaba mi dedo por el aro de oro.

-tus padres?

-no saben absolutamente nada.

-muy cool.

Escuche la vos de mi madre llamándome a cenar.

-me tengo que ir, Ali. Nos vemos mañana en el instituto.

-de acuerdo, hasta luego, Bella.

Baje las escaleras y… estaba Edward, junto con Caldwell.

-invitamos a la señorita Caldwell y a su sobrino a cenar, Isabella. Puedes sentarte y esperar a que sirva.

Edward estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, con unos audífonos en sus oídos, y sus anos tamborileando la mesa, golpeándola como si fuera una batería. Tenia una camisa azul marina, en su brazo, asomaba un tatuaje, semi cubierto por la manga corta de su camisa.

Me acomode el cabello mientras el solo miraba hacia la mesa, cuando me sente, el miro hacia mi.

Y luego hacia la cocina, donde se encontraba mi padre, mi madre, y la señorita Caldwell charlando alegremente, luego otra vez hacia mi. Sonrio un poco y se quito los audífonos.

-Isabella.

-Edward-le devolví el saludo. Volvió a sonreir.

Mi camisa estaba subida un poco as de la cuenta, se veía mi pircing, por suerte mi madre me estaba dando la espalda.

-¿aro en el ombligo?-pregunto, jale mi corta camisa hacia abajo, para cubrirlo.

-¿tatuaje en el hombro?-pregunte yo.

El se rio un poco.

-no pareces el tipo de chica que se hace un pircing de ombligo. La niña prodigio de mi tia.

-las cosas no son como parecen-le sonreí de nuevo.

-supongo-se encogió de hombros.

Se sentaron en la mesa mis padres, y la bruja.

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que…

-Isabella ha perdido la pasión últimamente-dijo Caldwell.

-¿la pasión? ¿perdida?-se sorprendió mi madre.

-si, en cada practica toca peor, paso de tocar perfectamente la melodía básica de chopin, a equivocarse tocando 'Estrellita donde estas'.-dijo con desilusión-tal vez haga falta que.. en ves de 5 dias a la semana, sea todos los días, y en ves de 2 horas, sean 4, tal vez 5. Me parece que tiene demasiadas distracciones…

-¿Qué?-grite- no, no, no, no. por favor, no.

Era lo menos que quería, pasar todos los días de mi vida, 5 horas por dia con… esa bruja.

-Isabella-me regaño mi madre-tal vez tienes razón, Anna.-le dijo mi madre a mi asesina.

-no la tiene.-dije yo.

Mi madre me ignoro y dijo:

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Lo menos que queremos es que se arruine su sueño y su carrera.

-pero… yo no quiero.-dije-no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida setada en un banco frente al piano, no quiero.

-Isabella, ¿Qué pasa? Tu adoras el piano.

-lo adoraba-dije firme.

-¿Qué dices?-mi madre se molesto-solo guarda silencio y come.

Otra vez, no quería escuchar mi negatica en seguir con las lecciones.

Edward solo me miraba con el seño fruncido, y decidió hablar:

-ella toca extraordinariamente el piano, cuando su lección termino, la invite a tocar con mi banda una canción, y sono mil veces mejor que con nuestra pianista.

-¿te fuiste de tu lección para tocar con una simple banda?-dijo Caldwell.

Ella y mi madre empezaron a hablar sobre que mi sueño estaba decayendo, que hacia falta mas practica, hasta que

-ya basta-grite-no quiero volver a tocar un piano en toda mi vida. Ustedes lo arruinaron, totalente arruinado-segui gritando, me levante, tirando la silla, y corri hacia la puerta. No podían obligarme. Estaba harta, antes, solo tocar una tecla, me hacia sentir tan viva, tan llena de vida que era inexplicable. Eso era, en lso tiempos, en donde yo podía tocarlo por diversión, en este momento, parecía un trabajo, uno de los peores.

Corri unas cuadras mas, y luego me eche en el césped.

Escuche otros pasos y luego vi a Edward.

-oye…corres rápido-dijo mientras respiraba con fuerza.-estas harta del piano ¿no?

-sip.

-en la practica con la banda te veias tan.. feliz.

-eso se debe a que tocaba porque quería tocar, no porque tenia que tocar. No con un par de ojos, ocusadores en mi espalda, no con los gritos de tu tia, no cuando mi madre trata de cumplir su sueño a travez de mi. –mientras yo hablaba el se había acostado a mi lado en el césped.

-horrible. Por eso nunca deje que mi tia me viera tocar. Se algo de piano. Mis padres tienen un Piano bar. Muy bueno.

-¿Dónde están ellos?

-en su casa, discutiendo como siempre, después del divorcio. Eso supongo. Mi madre prácticamente me echo de la casa, para poder gritar a gusto. Vivo con mi tia. Bueno ahmm, supongo que es porque me paresco un poco a mi padre, y no quiere tener un recordatorio constante de el.

-ah… siento mucho lo del divorcio.

-tranquila. Oye… se que mi tia puede ser muy.. estricta, pero cuando la conoces, es genial. ¿Quién crees que me dejo hacerme el tatuaje?

-estas mintiendo-lo mire como si tuviera tres ojos.

-en serio. Ella solo se preocupa por ti, quiere que llegues a ser grande.

-lo hace de la forma incorrecta.

-tal vez.

Estar con Edward, solo hablando, el escuchando, comprendiendo y respondiendo. Me hacia sentir mucho mejor.

Además, de que el estaba acostado lo suficientemente cerca como para oler su colonia, y su aliento de carne con papas, lo cual era la cena. El estaba de lado, sosteniendo su cabeza al aire en su mano, tan cerca, que algunos de sus cabellos, rozaban mi frente. Se acerco mas de la cuenta, y susurro en mi oído.

-viernes, después de clases. Faltaras a tu lección, y te iras conmigo.

¿eso era una invitación a salir? ¿lo era?

Yo nunca he tenido novio, el piano ocupaba todo mi tiempo libre. Ni siquiera sabia lo básico de coquetear. ¿estaba Edward solo jugando?

-¿ir contigo a donde?-dije bajito. Tratando de seguir la conversación, y ver hacia donde me lleva.

-no te lo dire hasta el viernes.- volvió a susurrar.- ¿estas lista para volver?

-si, vamos.

Se levanto y me dio la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-gracias-dije y comenzamos a caminar hacia mi casa, ¿tenia una el viernes? ¿el viernes era un dia de citas? Muchas preguntas.

Al llegar a casa, mi madre no quiso hablarme. No es nuevo. Caldwell me miro con decepcion. Sabia lo único que podía hacer para que se alegraran..

-la veo mañana en la lección señorita Caldwell.

Mi madre volteo a verme, y los ojos de la bruja se iluminaron al saber de que su presa aun seguiría allí.

-hasta mañana, Isabella.-se despidió y salió de la casa.

Edward se acerco y me dijo en el oído

-no olvides nuestra cita del viernes.-luego mas alto dijo-nos vemos, Isabella.

-puedes decirme, Bella.

-de acuerdo.-y se fue detrás de su tia.

Era una cita, el dijo CITA. Nuestra cita. Era una cita. Yo tenia una cita.

Subi a mi habitación, no quería hablar con mi madre, y estaba segura de que mi padre no sabria que decirme.

**gracias por los reviews. en el proximo capitulo... una mala sorpresa para Bella.**


	3. Chapter 3

En la escuela, Rosalie y Alice no paraban de hablar de Jasper y de Emmett.

-ahí Bella, tenias que verlo. Se veía tan lindo ese dia-dijo Rosalie.

-si Jassy se veía adorable.

Y luego ellos llegaron y me sentí tan fuera de lugar.

Por lo menos eso no duro, porque luego me fui a mi lección de piano, la señorita caldwell no menciono en absoluto la discusión de anoche, y se lo agradeci. Lo menos que quería era comenzar de nuevo a discutir sobre mi futuro. Eran ella y mi madre contra mi. Y no podía ganar ellas eran figuras de autoridad, no podía hacer nada.

Se disculpo para ir al baño, y me pidió que siguiera practicando mientras. En ese momento entro Edward al salón.

-hey, Bella-saludo.

-hey-me sorprendió verlo.-¿Qué pasa?

-ahhmm, solo quería decirte que ahhmm, nuestra cita del viernes, no es… una.. cita, cita, de verdad. Solo una como amigos, porque, ¿recuerdas a Tanya? Ella es mi novia entonces, aahmm, por eso.. tu y yo no podemos tener una cita.. cita de verdad-se veía nervioso, y yo trataba de disimular mi desilusión.

Por supuesto que el tenia novia, todos los chicos lindos ya estas bien apartados. Si estaba tan desilucionada, pero… no lo dejaria con la satisfacción de verme asi, y lo siguiente que dije, nunca pensé que llegaría a decirlo, menos a Edward.

-esta bien, Edward. Yo también tengo novio. Obviamente que nuestra salida, no es una cita, ni una real, ni una de mentira. Es solo, una salida de amigos. Dos amigos, pasando el rato.-dije sonriéndole y por dentro muriéndome.

-¿a si? ¿tienes novio?-vi algo raro en su exprecion ¿celos? No, no lo creo-¿Cómo se llama?-me pregunto con una ceja levntada.

-Jacob, Jacob Black, lindo, atlético, va a Inverness.

-lo conozco. Bueno, no hablamos, pero.. si lo he visto en el instituto.

-¿vas a inverness?-pregunte sorprendida.

-sip.

-genial.-suspire-deberias irte. Tu tia va a llegar en cualquier momento.

-de acuerdo, nos vemos el viernes, en nuestra no cita.

-salida como amigos-corregi.

-exacto-y se fue.

Maldición. Tanya… esa, rubia plástica, millonaria y perfecta, era novia de Edward, y lo peor. Para Edward yo era novia de Jacob. Al menos no se hablan en la escuela asi que… estoy salvada.

Llego caldwell y segui tocando, pero al menos esta vez, mientras yo cometia error tras error, ella solo suspiraba, y suspiraba, no me gritaba al menos.

Termine mi lección y Salí del salón aun algo triste por Edward. Cuando veo un Volvo plateado estacionado al frente, con Edward hablando con Tanya, se veía molesto. Estaba apunto de enviarle un mensaje a Alice para que me recogiera cuando…

-Bella, ¿tienes quien venga por ti? ¿quieres que te lleve?

Tanya lo miro con desdén y luego a mi.

-no hace falta, Jake vendrá por mi.

Y marque su numero en mi teléfono, dios mio. Esto seria horrible.

Comenzo a sonar hasta que contesto

-Beeeee-lla – siempre cantaba mi nombre asi. Aff.

-hola Jake, ahmm. ¿Podrías pasar por mi en MOF?.

-¿Qué? ¿quieres que vaya por ti?

-si.

-de acuerdo voy para alla, dulzura.-sonaba tan emocionado.

-listo-le dije a Edward mientras colgaba.

-genial, bueno, Tanya y yo nos vamos.-dijo mientras se subían al volvo.

-bien por ustedes-dije 'feliz'

En eso llego Jake en su motocicleta de lujo.

Corri hacia alla.

-hola Jake, gracias por esto. No tenia quien me llevara a casa. Eres muy dulce.-dije bajito para que eward, que aun seguía allí, no nos oyera.

-no tanto como tu, dulce de melón.-me sonreio y me tendio un casco. Me monte en su motocicleta y dejamos atrás a Edward y a Tanya.

Llegar a mi casa, fue llegar al paraíso. Jake en todo el camino no dejo de hablare de todos sus trofeos de soccer, futbol, básquet, natación… aff. Irritante.

**el proximo cap.. la no cita de edward y bella **


	4. Chapter 4

Viernes. Genial.

Me mire en el espejo otra vez, me veía bien. Usaba una camiseta negra, con encaje atrás. Y un short blanco, con unos tacones de cebra. Para ser tacones eran bastante comodos. Todo esta fue elegido por Alice, apenas le conte todo. Me regaño por lo de Jake, pero al menos me ayudo en todo lo demás.

Escuche como se estacionaba un auto…

Suspire.

EPOV.

_Edward, yo también tengo novio. _

_Se llama Jacob, es lindo, atlético… _

_Se llama Jacob_

_Jacob _

_Jacob_

Maldición. Estúpido Jacob Black. No sabia que el tenia novia, y que mucho menos su novia era Bella, una chica que estaba buenísima, se notaba bajo el uniforme estúpido de MOF, la gente lo conoce como Music of future. Pero yo le digo Mother's Of Fuckers.

Tanya estaba buena, buenísima, pero Bella se complementaba con dulzura, simpatía, e inocencia. Tanya no era dulce, con nadie, y tampoco inocente, nunca; Tanya era plástica, e insensible muchas veces. Se veía de lejos que las tetas de Bella no tenían nada de silicona, no lo digo porque las alla mirado mucho. No. solo unas… 5, 10 veces. Y su trasero tampoco tiene ni una inyección, se ve porque los traseros inyectados parecen rocas, y los naturales tienen un adorable medio golpe. No digo que me la pase sintiendo traseros, pero sabia las diferencias.

Ahora había echo una cita con Bella, Bueno, era una no-cita. O salida como amigos como ella decía.

Ya iba camino a su casa, esta cita, la verdad seria mi forma de enseñarle que el piano puede ser muy divertido, y ella reencontraría su pasión por la música.

Me acuerdo como se veía su trasero mientras ella corria lejos de su casa. Lindo.

No piensen mal de mi, yo solamente no pienso en su cuerpo. Ella es muy inteligente (lindas tetas) adorable (lindo trasero) apasionada (abdomen exquisito, con pircing muy sexy ) y también muy inocente y dulce (piernas hermosamente largas y sexys) y tiene unos hermosos ojos marrones. Si. Ella es especial.

Estacione en su casa, y fui a tocar el timbre.

Escuche pasos, y luego ella abrió la puerta luciendo hermosa y sexy.

-hola, Edward. Ahmm, dejame ir por mi bolso ¿si?

Solo asentí, ella se dio la vuelta y pude ver su lindo medio golpe natural. Genial. Sus piernas se veian exquisitas con esos tacones y ese short, hermosa, muy hermosa.

-bueno vámonos-volvio.

-si, vamos-y nos dirigimos a mi coche.

Allí, ella dejo su bolso a un lado y me sonrio coqueta, luego cambio de mirada y volteo a la ventana con cara timida.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte.

-¿A dónde vamos?-cambio el tema.

-es una sorpresa-le guiñe el ojo y arranque.

BPOV.

Edward se veía tan lindo con esa camisa negra y esos blue jeans desgastados. El sabia lo sexy que era.

Llegamos a un lugar, muy parecido a un bar.

-¿recuerdas cuando te conte del piano-bar de mis padres?-pregunto sonriendo.

-por supuesto.

-pues… aquí estamos ahí que entrar. –y se bajo del auto.

Desabroche mi cinturón y cuando iba a abrir la puerta, Edward ya la tenia abierta para mi. Que dulce. Le sonreí, y el vovio a guiñarme el ojo.

Entramos y lo saludo una señora de unos, 30 y pocos, tenia el rostro en forma de corazón, su mirada era como un cartel brillante que decía: soy tu madre y te quiero. Mientras miraba a Edward.

-mama, ella es Bella. Una amiga que hise en MOF. Mi tia me deja ensayar ahí con la banda ahora-y le sonrio, sintiéndose un poco mal por no mantener informada a su madre.

Su madre asintió y me sonrio.

Otra señora nos llevo a la mesa apartada que Edward nos reservo. Que lindo, dios mio.

-tu madre es muy tierna, Edward. Y se ve tan joven.

-si, ella es asi-y se rio-se sorprendió al vernos. Y otenia mas de 13 meses sin venir, deje de venir cuando este lugar se transformo en una zona de guerra.

-¿Dónde esta tu padre?-pregunte.

-detras del escenario, evitando a mi madre.

Asentí triste.

-prepara para la Batalla de los marfiles. Es una función en piano, muy salvaje, muy energica, te hara sentir viva.

EPOV.

-te hara sentir viva-le decía a Bella-cambiando el tema de mis padres. La verdad, es que Bella me gustaba, y mucho. Yo nunca había traido a Tanya a este lugar, y con ella, no lo pensé dos veces, simplemente quise traerla.

Las luces se apagaron y comenzó.. la batalla de los marfiles.

Primero la luz ilumana a mi madre, se la señale a Bella. Ella comenzó a tocar lento y suave, luego su ritmo fue creciendo y de repente la luz ilumino el otro escenario, a mi padre, que siguió con el ritmo de Esme, y lo subió y lo energiso. La luz iba de un lado a otro, como si estuvieran charlando mientras tocaban, discutiendo con sus pianos.

Se veía el sudor en ellos, pero también la adrenalina, todo. Era hermoso.

La cara de Bella no tenia precio, ella seguía la luz de un lado a otro, observando sonriente la actuación, no paraba de sonreir.

-edward es hermoso.

-aquel es mi padre-se lo señale.

Luego cambiaron turnos con otra pareja, que siguió batallando. Y luego ellos siguieron, era una batalla entre cuatro, luego entre cinco. La cara de Bella brillaba de emoción y sorpresa.

Cuando trato de ver mejor a uno de los pianistas, se acerco demasiado.

Nuestros rostros a centímetros escasos, nuestros labios cerca. Solo un poco mas y listo.

Me acerque para besarla cuando ella miro hacia otro lado.

-Bella, yo…

-tienes novia. Lo se. No hace falta que lo digas.

-y tu tienes novio, y tampoco hace falta recordarlo.

Aunque ese momento fue algo incomodo, igual tome su mano, y seguimos observando la hermosa función.

**ya ven que edward no es taan lindo y dulce, pero si es sexy y tierno. vamos, es muy lindo. en el proximo capitulo Jake besa a otra chica, y edward lo ve... se descubrira la mentirita de Bella, o ella dire otra mentira para salvarse de la primera? **


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

Dos días habían pasado desde mi cita con Bella.

Fue perfecta, Bella demostró ser muy tierna y dulce, eso era algo que me llamaba la atención. Ya que, las chicas que estaban asi de buenas, tenían un ego del tamaño del estado de Washington. Pero ella, demostraba ser también insegura. 

_Edward no olvides que tiene novio. JODIDO BLACK._

Estaba sentado en la cafetería del instituto, con Tanya enfrente de mi en la mesa, con otros cuatro amigos.

-Eddie, desde hace unos días estas extraño conmigo-me dijo Tanya haciendo un puchero.

-no se de que hablas.-dije evitando su mirada. Luego senti su zapato sobre mi parte noble, ella siempre hacia esto cuando tenia ganas en el instituto. Y yo, como un adicto al sexo, siempre le decía que nos escabulléramos por el gimnacio, la piscina, un cuarto de limpiaza, lo que sea. Pero en este momento, no entendía porque, capitán Edward no despertó, y no quería hacer con ella.

Con mi mano aparte su pie de allí, y segui hablando con Eleazar.

Su pie volvió, y otra vez lo aparte, lo intento otras cinco veces mas.

-Tanya… por favor-la mire directamente. Sabia que la estaba hiriendo. Pero… ¿y que? Era una perra.

Durante la ultima hora, tanya seguía insistiendo en que algo me pasaba, que ya no era el mismo, que donde esta el Edward que la enamoro. Bobadas asi. Y mantuve la calma hasta que… vi a Black besando a la hermana de Tanya, Irina. ¿engañaba a Bella? ¿habian terminado y por eso besaba a otra? ¿Quién termino con quien? ¿bella habrá descubierto que me desea y habrá terminado con black para no meterse en problemas por tener algo conmigo?

Demasiadas preguntas.

Lleve a Tanya a su casa.

Pero claro en el camino trataba de me dieran ganas pero, capitán Edward no reaccionaba. Es que… de repente tanya me parecía algo tan… del monton. Aunque era una belleza, rubia rojiza, ojos azules hermosos, labios carnosos, un cuerpo perfecto. Pero… no me atraía. Rubias ahí por monton, ni hablar de los ojos azules. Y ese cuerpo, era obra de inyecciones y silicona.

Al dejarla en su casa, salió de del auto llorando sin motivo. Aff mujeres.

Llame a Bella, con el numero que me dio mi tia, quería saber que pasaba con Black, y si ella me decía que no habían terminado, yo lo delataría, y diría que beso a otra chica, no solo a otra chica. Diría que puso un cartel que decía : Besos gratis. Y que se encerro en el armario de limpieza con 3 chicas. Siiiii.

Bella contesto al fin.

-¿quien habla?

-Bella, soy yo. Edward.

-ah-se quedo callado unos segundos-hola Edward. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿todo bien con Jacob?

-aaahhmm… si. ¿Por qué?

Era hora de decirlo.

-¿siguen juntos? Lo pregunto como lo vi besando como a cinco chicas hoy… yo.. ahmm..

-bueno es…-10 segundos de silencio-terminamos ayer. Una pelea, gritos, otras chicas. Fue muy… pelea. Tu sabes.

-ah, genial.

-¿te parece genial?-dijo ella sonando confundida.

No tuve que pensar en absoluto lo siguiente que dije.

-claro ahora no hay nadie que te impida besarme, cariño.-y me rei un poco.

Ella rio un poco, sonaba nerviosa.

-¿Edward y Tanya…?

-olvidate de ella-le dije interrumpiéndola. –solo… olvidala.

-¿terminaron?-pregunto curiosa.

-en proceso a eso. ¿estas en tu casa?-le pregunte.

-si, ¿Por qué?

-salgamos.

-no puedo, Edward. Tengo que ir a MOF.

-Bella, ya es muy tarde. Estoy frente a tu puerta. Olvidate de Tanya, de Jacob, de MOF, de mi tia.-si, mientras la llamaba había manejado hasta su casa.

-y que se supone que recuerde?-pregunto.

-a mi, obviamente. Te esperare afuera-y corte.

Operación: BELLA SERA MIA.

**bueno perdon por tardarme. chicas por favor, precio sus alertas y favoritos. pero... QUIERO REVIEWS. POR FAVOR. **

act pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV.

Pude ver a Bella asomarse por la ventana para confirmar que estaba allí, le sonreí y la salude con la mano, ella sonrio y luego salió de la casa.

-eres un idiota. Tu tia me matara-dijo cuando entro al auto.

-tranquila. Si pasa algo.. le dire que fui yo. Solo calmate.

Ella suspiro y me sonrio de lado, le devolvi la sonrisa y toque suavemente su rodilla, y subi hacia su muslo. Senti que se tenso un poco, y que su piel se erizo.

Exacto. Asi debía ser.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto.

-ya veras.-le dije, y apreté un poco su muslo. Ella se sonrojo.

Sonreí para mi mismo y arranque el coche, mi mano iba de su rodilla, hacia su muslo, una y otra vez.

Íbamos a las afueras de la ciudad. Asi que el viaje seria un poco largo. A los minutos, ella ya estaba relajada con mi tacto, hubo un momento en que ella se quedo pensando, un largo rato…

Como desearía leer su mente.

BPOV

Edward había ido por mi a casa, después de decirme que vio a Jacob besando a otras. Lo mas lógico que pude hacer es decirle que jake y yo habíamos terminado. Dios mio. Estábamos iyendo a no se donde, pero ya había pasado un rato, y nada que llegábamos. La mano de Edward, subia y bajaba de mi rodilla a mi muslo. Al principio me tense, ya que nunca me habían tocado asi, pero al paso de los minutos, se sentía bien, sentía pequeñas cosas revoloteando en mi vientre, y una humedad algo incomoda en mi zona intima. Sabia lo que eso significaba. Ok, nunca tuve novio, soy virgen y bla bla bla, pero no soy una anti-social que no sabe lo que es sexo.

Estuve un rato pensando en si coquetearle y ver si podía tener mi primera experiencia sexual o… solo hacerme la boba. Cuando mire a Edward lo vi mirando hacia el camino con el seño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward?

-quisiera saber en que piensas… llevas rato en otro mundo.

-lo siento, yo ahmm… lo siento-me sonroje de vergüenza.

-tranquila.

De repente todo lo que veía en el camino era tierra. Y a nuestro alrededor, un enorme maizal. Puro maíz, era como una pared no podias ver nada a través de el, nada. Solo maíz. Y mas maíz. Edward de la nada, se metió en el maizal.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunte alterada.

-calmate, cariño-dijo con voz seductora. Y volvió a apretar mi muslo. Aguante el suspiro que quería salir.

las plantas de maíz eran tan altas, que no podrías ver el camino, nada. Solo mas maíz. Edward se detuvo. Voltee hacia atrás y ni siquera habíamos dejado guella, solo unas tres ramitas tiradas, pero aun había miles tapando el camino de vuelta, y el vehiculo.

Edward salió del coche. Y yo lo segui. Rompió unas cuantas plantas para poder crear al menos un circulo libre de ellas.

Me apoye en el auto, hacia algo de frio.

Edward se volteo y me miro, camino lentamente hacia mi, y me acorralo entre su cuerpo y el coche.

-entonces, Swan-dijo con la misma voz seductora de hace un rato, y su cara cada vez mas cerca. Dios mio.

¿me besara? ¿lo hará?

Lo hiso.

Sus labios golpearon los mios, y sus manos se posicionaron en mi cadera, yo solo me quede paralisada, estaba sorprendida. Era mi primer beso, y era demasiado pasional, eso hacia que mi intimidad se sentiera mas humeda, e incomoda. Necesitando algo, algo… algo que Edward podía darme. Por lo que vi, a el no le importo que yo no reaccionara, porque con su lengua, toco mis labios, suave pero firmemente, y una de sus manos viajo hasta mi cintura. Luego, al fin, pude reaccionar, y no se que le pasaba a mi cuerpo, que no hacia nada de lo que mi mente le pedia.

Mis labios se abrieron para darle paso a su lengua, mis ojos se cerraron para deleitarme mejor, mis manos se posicionaron en su nuca, para sostenerlo pegado a mi, para que no se apartara.

En un momento, quería acomodarme mejor, para disfrutar mejor ese beso, porque la boca de Edward solo separaba de la mia para tomar un poco de aire y luego volvia a atacarme, me movi un poco hacia la derecha, y sin querer, mi pierna rozo entrepierna, Edward gimio, y yo algo nerviosa volvi a moverme, y mi pierna izquierda toco otra vez esa zona. Edward se separo de mis labios jadeando y comenzó a besar mi cuello, escuche otros jadeos, y cuando me di cuenta, eran los mios. Las manos de Edward los provocaban. Sus manos estuvieron debajo de mi camisa, tocando mi cintura, mis caderas, la parte baja de mi espalda y mi vientre. No pude aguantarlo mas, necesitaba mas, mucho mas. Tome en mis manos la cabeza de Edward y estampe mis labios en los suyos, el me tomo fuerte de la cadera, apretándome, y me acercó mas el, tan cerca que no había ni un milímetro de distancia, podía sentir todo, hasta esa erección que pedia salir de su pantalón.

RIIINNNG, RIINNNGGG.

Teléfono.

-maldicion-gruño Edward, separándose. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas, sus labios rojos, sus ojos oscuros.-lo siento mucho, dejame ver quien hoza interrumpirnos.-saco su teléfono del bolsillo.

-no importa-mi voz sonaba mas grave, sexual.

Edward me miro, y solo preciono el botón IGNORAR de su teléfono y luego lo apago.

-eres perfecta, Bella-susurro.

El solo se había alejado unos 30 centimetros, los acorto, y volvió a besarme suavemente.

-gracias, Edward-dije mientras miraba hacia abajo sonrojada.

-¿quieres seguir o… solo sentarnos a hablar?-dijo algo apenado.

-yo…-queria seguir, de verdad quería seguir, pero me daba vergüenza deciselo. Decidi solo besarlo, era mejor que hablar.

Me acerque lentamente pero nerviosa, hacia sus labios, los toque e inmediatamente Edward empezó de nuevo a devorarme, se sentía tan bien. Otra vez, cada parte de nuestros cuerpos se tocaban. Y no me soprendi al ver, que su erección seguía allí. mientras lo besaba, tuve una batalla interna, seguía con esto hasta el final, o parábamos para hablar sentados en el maizal.

Elegi la numero uno.

Mis manos cobraron vida propia, y viajaron por el abdomen de Edward, sobre su camisa negra, se colaron debajo de ella, y pude apreciar su buen físico, sus abdominales uno por uno. Edward luego, solo se quito la camisa, permitiéndome ver su bien formado cuerpo, como esculpido a mano, me miro a los ojos, antes de besarme suave, y tocar el borde de mi camisa, la subió poco a poco, como si estuviera esperando a que yo me negara a eso, pero no lo hise, simplemente lo mire de nuevo a los ojos, y alce los brazos para que la quitara mas fácil, mi sostén morado con corazones quedo al aire, y el solo tiro mi camisa por ahí, sus manos viajaban de arriba abajo, luego senti como una de ellas desabrochaba mi blue jean, mis manos, aun pensando por si solas, bajaron hasta su pantalón, e hicieron lo mismo que el hiso con los mios. Edward me agarro de los muslos, y me halso haciendo que mis piernas se enrredaran en su cintura, el siguió besándome, luego bajo a mi cuello y a mi hombro, mientras sus manos seguían apretando y acariciando mis piernas aun cubiertas por el blue jeans desabrochado, no pude aguantarlo tenia que moverme, omenze a rozarme contra el, contra su erección, y Edward jadeo un poco, y me miro a los ojos, sus ojos, oscurecidos, solo hicieron que me exitara mas, necesitaba esto. Mi cuerpo gritaba por friccion.

Edward gruño, empezó a rozarme mas fuerte contra el, me beso fuerte, como diciéndome que el también necesitaba mas de esto, mucho mas. No pude evitar gemir en sus labios por la deliciosa frinccion, era demasiado.

Edward se separo, jadeando.

-espera un momento-dijo sin aliento.

Abrio la puerta trasera de su coche, y saco un mantel grande, y lo coloco rápidamente en la zona que el había podado manualmente.

Volvió a agarrarme, y a besarme apasionadamente, se agacho conmigo encima y nos recostó a ambos de algún modo en el mantel.

Sus manos bajaron mis Blue jean por mis piernas hasta quitármelos, y dejando a la viste mi ropa mi conjunto de ropa interior. El mismo se quito su pantalón y quedo en un bóxer blanco, beso mi cuello, bajo a mi abdomen, y de ahí, llego a mi ropa interior, la tomo en los dientes, la bajo por mis piernas, mientras sus manos quitaban mi sostén.

Quedar asi de expuesta me hiso sentir nerviosa, asi que mis manos corrieron a taparme.

-Bella-agarro mis manos y las coloco a mis costados.-eres hermosa, por favor no te cubras.-me miro intensamente a los ojos- además de que tus manos debes usarlas para algo mejor-me guiño el ojo, agarro mis manos y las coloco en borde de su bóxer.

Me sonroje, pero me hiso sonreir. Me harme de valor y baje su bóxer rápido pero con cuidado de no lastimarlo. El termino de sacárselo. Nos besamos otro poco, Edward acariciando mis senos, mi abdomen, mis piernas, mi cadera, y yo, su espalda, sus brazos.

Edward tomo mi mano, y la llevo a su miembro, lo tome como crei que se debía tomar. El puso mano encima de la mia, y empezó a masturbarse, o yo empeze a masturbarlo. Como mejor quieran verlo.

El quito su mano, y yo pude hacerlo. El jadeaba en mi cuello, y acariciaba mis senos mas fuerte. Empeze un ritmo mas rápido, y el solto un delicioso 'ahhhh'.

Su mano viajo por mi cadera, abrió mis piernas, con una suya. Y su mano toco mi intimidad, su dedo acaricio mi clítoris, y yo solo pude soltar un gemido. Me desconcentro y no me di cuenta cuando mi mano dejo de masturbarlo, hasta que el me dijo en un gruñido de placer.

-sigue, Bella-cuando recomenze, el siguió jadeando suave-mas, Bella. Mas rápido.

Y asi lo hise, estaba cegada. Lo que el me pidiera lo haría. Mi mano agarro un ritmo frenetico. Y el introdujo un dedo en mi, haciendo que mi mano lo apretara un poco mientras segua con mi ritmo.

-Detente-me pidió. Me detuve abruptamente.

Iba a preguntar si hise algo mal pero el arrodillo, aun con su miembro firmemente hacia arriba.

Y siguió moviendo su dedo dentro de mi.

Me hise jadear y gemir.

Lo hacia rápido, y me miraba fascinado, mientras yo me retorcía de placer. Saco su dedo, y se pocisiono entre mis piernas.

Sabia lo que pasaría ahora.

-Edward…

-Bella, lo se. Eres virgen. Tendre cuidado.-me dijo al oído mientras besaba mi cuello.

Poco a poco, entro en mi, me beso, suavemente, me miraba a los ojos, me besaba la nariz, la frente, las mejillas.

Y de un movimiento rápido, introdujo todo su miembro en mi, llevándose mi virginidad. Dolio, pero Edward sabia que si se detenia me dolería mas, asi que no se detuvo, comenzó un ritmo rápido, pronto el placer supero al dolor. Mis piernas rodearon su cintura para que llegara mas profundo. Y el me agarro por las caderas y comenzó a penetrarme mas fuerte. Yo solo podía gemir y jadear cada vez mas fuerte.

-Bella- gimio y grito Edward-grita que te encanta. Dime que te encanta.-gruñia.

-me encanta-grite.

Sentía como llegaba al cielo, yo senti como todo mi cuerpo temblaba, fue como si mi vientre explotara deliciosamente. Edward salió de mi, y senti como algo frio caia en mi abdomen y mis senos.

Cuando mire era el semen de Edward, y el estaba recostado a mi lado.

-Bella, eres excelente-suspiro.

Camino haia su auto saco una toalla, y se volvió a acostar a mi lado, comenzó a limpiarme mientras yo lo observaba.

-Edward… gracias-dije bajito.

-¿Por qué?

-por la mejor tarde de mi vida-y rei.

-puedo darte muchas mas-me guiño el ojos y reimos. Busco su teléfono y yo me recosté en su pecho. Cuando lo prendió tenia 24 mensajes, 5 correos de voz, entre otras cosas. Cuando abrió los mensajes todos eran de Tanya, eso hiso que recordara que me había acostado con un chico con novia. Me aparte un poco.

-no.-el me agarro y me volvió a hacercar-no te alejes de mi. Quiero que mires esto.

Y comenzó a escribir un mensaje:

_Terminamos. Me enamore de una chica especial. Ella es tierna, inocente, y llena de amor y dulcura. Algo que tu no tienes, amor. Lo siento. Espero que no me claves tus tacones en el cráneo el lunes. Nos vemos. _

_E. _

Termino de escribirlo.

-¿Qué te parece?-dijo bajito.-y además, esa chica, acaba de demostrarme que es buenísima haciendo el amor-y se rio bajito mientras besaba mi cuello.

Yo le gustaba a Edward. ¿en serio?

Sonreí, en serio le gustaba a Edward.

**espero que hayan disfrutado la primera vez de Bella, en el siguiente capitulo. el padre Bella consigue un asenso, ya veran que pasara.**


	7. Chapter 7

Había pasado días desde la alocada tarde con Edward en los maizales, ahora eramos novios, el estaba mas pendiente de mi que mi propio padre. Estaba sentada haciendo mi tarea de algebra cuando mi padre llego a casa.

-cariño, estoy en casa-canto alegremente. Mi padre solo hacia eso cuando estaba realmente feliz. Esto era extraño.

Mi madre bajo las escaleras sonriendo pero confundida.

-¿Qué pasa amor?-pregunto.

-me asendieron a socio-grito y la cargo.

-aahhh-grito mi madre alegre-no puede ser, Charlie.

-oh si, cariño.

Gritaron y brincaron por un rato, y decidi ignorarlo hasta que…

-Y Bella podrá estdudiar en Inverness. Ese colegio es muy prestigioso. –dijo mama.

-¿Qué?-dije sorprendida.

-si, Belly.

-pero… y Alice, y Rose.. y…

-Belly Bells, ve el lado bueno… estaras mas tiempo con Edward-sonrio mi madre.

Si, esa parte era muy cierta pero, también significaba que estaría cerca de Jacob. Edward podría descubrir que le menti.

Subi a mi habitación y llame a Alice.

-Bellaaaaa.

-Ali, me cambiaran a Inverness.-dije casi ahogada.

-¿Qué?

-si, Ali. No quiero. Las dejare de ver a ustedes, es horrible.

-Bells aun nos veremos después de clases o de tu lección… pero aprovechalo. Al graduarte en Inverness podras entrar en cualquier universidad pagando poco. En serio. Además ahí estará Edward.

-si, y también Jacob, no se que…-y sono el bip bip de la alerta de que tenia otra llamada- espera tengo otra llamada.

Presione el botón.

-¿si?

-Bella.-esa voz. Edward.

-Edward. ¿Qué sucede?

-vas a ir a Inverness. Me lo acaba de decir mi tia.

-mi madre es rápida. Me acabo de enterar.

-ah, bueno. Me alegra mucho eso, cariño. Te vere todo el dia. Y luego en MOF. Y te puedo ayudar con la tarea.

Yo me rei un poco. Cualquier chica diría que Edward era asfixiante pero a mi me parecía tierno y romantico.

-gracias, Edward. Eres tan tierno.

-es mi forma de llevarte a la cama-bromeo.

-Edward-regañe riéndome. No lo habíamos echo desde el dia de los maizales.

-te extraño tanto, Isabella.

-me viste hace como tres horas, Edward-y allí recordé la llamada de alice- aguarda un minuto tengo a Alice en la otra línea.

Presione de nuevo el botón.

-Alice. Hablamos después es Edward.

Colgué su llamada y continue con la de Edward.

-listo.

-genial. ¿Qué haras mañana?

-no se, acompañar a mi madre a sacar los papeles del colegio y a llevarlos a Inverness. Por lo que escucho en la sala, el lunes estare allí.

-super. Tranquila, no te dejare sola en ningún momento, amor.

-eso me alegra, mucho. Por cierto, también te extraño.

-quieres verme esta noche-afirmo.

-adivinaste.

-esperame con tu ventana abierta.

-pero Edward mis padres..

-esperame, Bella.-y colgó.

Me reconté en mi cama y pensé en esa decisión. Inverness.

Baje al rato para saber exactamente que íbamos a hacer, mi madre estaba contenta con un catalogo de Inverness.

-Bella ven a ver esto-dijo sonriendo-Inverness contribuye mucho con los talentos de los estudiantes… seras adorada allí.

-veo que ya llamaste a la señora Caldwell.

-si, obviamente. ¿Cómo sabes?

-Edward me llamo, mamá.

-interesante. Dios mio, te dan clases de francés, y de Español, matematica 1 y 2. Trigonometría…-y sigui hablando y hablando y hablando. Sobre lo bueno que era inverness y que debería estar saltando de la alegría por tener la oportunidad de ir allí. admito que me emocionaba la idea, ese colegio era… espectacular. Pero la gente que asistia (sin incluir a Edward) era totalemente plástica y arrogante. Como Jacob o Tanya.

Y además me preocupaba mi pequeña mentirilla blanca… Edward no podía saber que yo le había mentido seria fatal. Totamente fatal.

Se hacia tarde y decidi subir a mi habitación.

No podía dormir, vi el reloj y eran las 12:45. Yo dudaba que Edward llegara, y unos minutos depsues escuche como mi ventana se abria, un par de maldiciones, y un peso extra en mi cama.

-¿Por qué tenias que dormir en el segundo piso?-dijo mientras me abrazaba y se metia bajo mis sabanas.

-Edward, me gire para verlo a los ojos. No deberías estar aca.

-Bella, ¿piensas correrme?-hiso un puchero.

-no, no te voy a correr.-y me rei con el.

**algo corto pero prometo actualizar en esta semana chicas. siento muchos la tardanzaaaaaaa**


	8. Chapter 8

Lunes.

Lunes = Inverness = Edward y Jacob = mentira = ?

Edward me llevaria a mi primer dia de clases en Inverness. Mi madre me había llevado de compras el fin de semana, asi que tenia puesta de volados fuccia, con un jean negro.

Y también tenia bolso nuevo, en realidad era una cartera grande, negra con tenues brillos.

Me veía como una mas de esas chicas plásticas de Inverness, mi cabello estaba suelto y se veía salvaje y sexy… y plástico.

No era mi estilo, y se lo había dicho a mama, pero ella solo me dijo que asi se vestían las chicas de Inverness, y que asi debía vestirme yo ahora.

Estaba sentada en la sala esperando a que Edward llegara por mi, a los minutos sono la bocina, y vi por la ventana, Edward estaba escuchando música en su auto.

Sali de la casa sin despedirme de mi madre, y corri hacia el auto, bueno, camino rápido, porque con los zapatos que traia, era imposible correr.

-hola, dulzura-me saludo mi novio cuando me subi al auto.

-hola-me dio un suave beso en los labios, y arranco el auto.

-¿estas emocionada?-me pregunto mientras agarraba mi mano-te ves hermosa hoy, bueno mas hermosa-me guiño el ojo.

-ahmmmm-Edward estaba muy emocionado y feliz por esto, se veía en su rostro, le fascinaba que sus amigos ahora conocieran a su nueva novia, y todas esas cosas- si, un poco.-le respondi.

-sera estupendo.-y apretó mi mano.

Al llegar, Inverness era mas grande de lo que se veía desde el parque.

-bienvenida.-dijo mientras se bajaba del auto, y lo rodeaba para abrir mi puerta.

-gracias-el estacionamiento estaba lleno de chicos, y chicas. Los chicos con autos estupendos y brillantes y con ropa que se notaba que era mas cara que mi casa. Y las chicas, autos igual de hermosos, cabello rubio, o dorado, o rojizo, cuerpos de muerte, zapatos que causan la muerte, ropa extraordinaria, y bolsos Cucci, Gucci, Chanel. Era aplastante ver todo eso.

-¿te gusta?-pregunto Edward.

-si, es muy bonito.

En ese momento dos chicos se acercaron a nosotros, a Edward realmente.

-hey, Cullen.-saludaron-¿Quién es tu amiga?

-Eleazar, James… ella es Bella, mi novia-me presento. Senti como mi corazón latia mas fuerte, mas fuerte, mas fuerte… mis mejillas se sonrojaron, y mi mirada bajo hacia el suelo. ¿Por qué? Pues se notaba que ellos dos estaban forrados en dinero, y se notaba que yo era una simple chica de ciudad. No era rubia, no tenia ojos verdes, no tenia senos enormes como la mayoría de aquí, ni trasero inyectado, era tan del monton.

-mucho gusto, Bella. Soy Eleazar.-me tendio su mano, sonreí como pude y la tome asintiendo.

-y yo James-tome su mano asintiendo igual que antes.

-ya se porque Edward ha estado tan santo estas semanas-lo codeo.

-chicos-edward miro hacia otro lado.

-si. ¿quieres saber como sabemos que eres tu quien lo llama?.

Mis mejillas otra vez rojas.

-se queda mudo-y se rieron.

-es algo asi-dijo Eleazar y comenzó a imitar- ho-ho-hola...-y se quedo con cara de idiota por un rato.

No pude aguantar y también me rei un poco.

-gracias por la información. Tengo que enseñarle la escuela a Bella.

Y tomo mi mano y me llevo a dentro, en el camino varias chicas rubias me miraron con desprecio. Aaff.

Adentro estaba la enorme cafetería, las chicas que estaban allí, solo tenían una ensalada en frente, una ensalada intacta, mientras hablaban entre ellas, y tomaban agua.

-¿quieres desayunar?-me pregunto.

-no, Edward. Ya comi-le respondi.

Unas chicas rubias lo llamaron desde una mesa cercana.

-Eddie-pude reconocer a Irina y a Tanya.

Tanya me miraba con odio, y las demás con desden.

-no te sientas intimidada por ellas, amor.-dijo mientras caminábamos hacia ellas.

-hola chicas-saludo Edward

-hola, Eddie. Y… ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Irina.

-tal vez su nuevo juguetito-murmuro otra de ellas.

Baje la mirada de nuevo.

-ella es Bella, mi novia. Es nueva en la escuela, hoy es su primer dia.

-disculpa.-dijo Tanya.-pense que nos estábamos dando un tiempo, no que habías terminado definitivamente.

-pues, nosotros terminamos definitivamente.-dijo Edward.

-pense que solo querías una aventurita con una idiota.

Los ojos se tanya volvieron a mi, y luego simplemente se levanto y se fue.


	9. Chapter 9

Mi primer dia en Inverness iba perfecto, aparte de las miradas de Tanya y su sequito.

Edward de verdad se esforzó por consentirme y no dejarme sola en ningún momento, pero llego un punto en el que yo estaba sentada junto con sus amigos y èl en la cafetería, y el se disculpo para ir al baño, y Tanya se sento en su puesto.

-hola, querida nueva novia de Edward-dijo sonriéndome.-¿te puedo pedir un favor?-me dijo aleteando sus plásticas pestañas negras.

Asentí tratando de ser totalmente amable.

-alejate de Edward-me dijo en un murmuro-tu no eres para el, además, no lo tomes como un favor, tomalo como un consejo, un muy buen consejo. El es… de la alta sociedad, a el le conviene una chica de su misma posición, y tu y yo sabemos que tu no lo eres, no vienes del mismo nivel que èl, para nada.-siguio sonriendo.- haste un favor a ti misma, y solo alejate de èl.

-¿y si digo que no?-pregunte un poco ofendida y molesta.

-no me hagas actuar-me miro retándome.

-actua-le dije tratando inútilmente de hacer su misma mirada.

Ella con un agil y delicado movimiento de la mano dejo caer el baso de jugo de naranja directo en mi ropa nueva. Haciendo que mis ojos se abran de la vergüenza y la rabia.

Justo en ese momento Edward venia hacia nuestra mesa.

-levantate, y mira las consecuencias de retarme. Bye, Bella-dijo Tanya levantándose y caminando lejos.

Yo simplemente corri fuera de la cafetería con mis pantalones chorreando jugo, corri hasta el auto de Edward y me oculte detrás de èl, mientras pequeñas lagrimas se acumulaban en mi ojos. Escuche los gritos de Edward llamándome pero solo me quede ahì. Oculta. Llorosa. Pensando en que quisas Tanya tenia razón.

Edward tal vez si merecía a alguien de su misma clase social, y no a una pobretona vestida con ropa de seda falsa tratando de ponerse a su nivel.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero de repente Edward estaba a mi lado.

-¿estas bien?-susurro mientras me abrazaba.

-quiero irme a casa-le dije llorosa.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto.

-ah… Tanya. Ella…-me daba vergüenza decirlo, me sentía una persona débil-ella me pidió que me alejara de ti.

-¿por eso saliste corriendo?-pregunto dudoso.

-no. Luego de que me negara ella… vertió mi jugo de naranja en encima de mi.-dije tomando una larga respiración.

-esa…-susurro algo mas, que sono como "perra".

Nos subimos a su auto, yo con la cabeza pegada a la ventada, solo esperando llegar a casa, y èl intentando llamar a alguien, hasta que ese alguien contesto, y el lo puso en altavoz.

-tanya-dijo firme.

-eddie. Algo me decía que llamarías-dijo ella con voz de perra.

-no me digas Eddie, te comportaste como una perra, trataste a mi novia horrible, ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿estas demente? ¿crees que tratando de humillarla yo terminare con ella y regresare contigo? Fuiste la peor novia de la vida, ni siquiera se tu nombre completo, ¿Por qué? Por que nunca hablábamos todo lo que tu querías era tener sexo y ser llamada mi novia en publico. Tu ni siquiera llegaste a conocerme, Tanya.-grito èl con furia.

-edward, calmate. Yo si te conozco-grito ella.

-¿Cuál es mi maldito segundo nombre?-pregunto el aun con furia.

-ahmmm… ¿Martin?-dijo ella en vano.

-Anthony-susurre yo. Haciendo que Edward sonriera.

-no, estúpida. Es Anthony. Ni siquera sabes el nombre de mis padres. ¿Cómo se llama mi perro?-pregunto de nuevo.

-¿firulais?-dijo ella otra vez en vano.

-YO NO TENGO UN PINCHE PERRO-grito de nuevo.

-¿Cuál es el punto, Edward?-dijo ella molesta ahora.

-quiero que te alejes de Bella, si me llego a enterar que te le acercaste a menos de un metro, si me llego a enterar de que has tocado aunque sea el mas misero cabello de su cabeza, estas muerta, recuerdo que tengo un video algo personal guardado aun en mi habitación, si no quieres que eso llegue a internet, alejate de Bella.

-no serias capaz-dijo ella con miedo.

-soy capaz de todo y mas por Bella-dijo el, y corto el teléfono.-es tan estúpida, no se como pude salir con ella, claro. Si es que eso era salir.-rodò los ojos.

-no tienes que amenazarla solo por mi, Edward-dijo yo aun avergonzada.-ella tiene un poco de razón en lo que me dijo, alguien de tu clase social, merece a alguien de la misma clase. No a alguien como yo.

Edward detuvo el auto. Su mirada al frente y sus nudillos blancos por apretar el volante.

-bella…-murmuro en un tono que no reconoci.-no vuelvas a decir eso, nunca. Yo… te amo, Bella-dijo èl mirando hacia el frente aun-no se como paso. No se en que momento perdi la cabeza, tal vez cuando…-me miro y tomo mi mano-tal vez cuando te hicè mia, o tal vez fue cuando… me di cuenta de que ojos como los tuyos son únicos, o cuando me di cuenta de mi mirada de estúpido cada vez que estas cerca. No lo se, Bella. No se-dijo negando con la cabeza-pero lo que es que te amo, en algún momento, te metiste hasta el fondo de mi, y lograste… arrancarme absolutamente todo de la mente, haciendo que solo quedaras tu. Soy yo quien no te merece, antes de ti, yo… a mi no me importaba nada, absolutamente nada. Y llegaste tu, y… todo, de repente, no giraba entorno a sol, si no entorno a ti. De alguna extraña manera. Te amo, y nadie puede decirte que tu no me mereces, Bella. Yo estoy esforzándome para merecerte a ti-me tomo de los lados de la cara y estánpo sus labios en los mios.

-edward… yo también te amo-y lo bese con un poco de necesidad, mientras los oscuros pensamientos que tanya había colocado en mi cerebro iban desapareciendo, dejando espacio a las hermosas palabras de Edward.

las palabras de edward estan un poco inspiradas en la cancion I Miss you de Ed Sheeran.

desde ahora actualizare cada semana. tal vez cada viernes, o cada sabado. prometo no abandonarlas por tanto tiempo otra vez.


	10. Chapter 10

**wow, un año desde el ultimo capitulo que subi de este historia. lo que paso, chicas, fue que comence a escribir mis propias novelas, las cuales probablemente seran publicadas en el 2014, y ahora de verdad quiero terminar todos los fanfic que deje inconclusos. **

El tiempo pasaba, y Tanya había decidido dejarme en paz. Pero Jacob… Jacob me daba miradas lasivas en los pasillos y Edward lo notaba, sentía que iba a llegar el día en el que Edward le reclamaría a Jacob, y se daría cuenta que le había mentido. Oh no.

Ese día había llegado, y fue unos de los peores días de mi vida.

Estaba sentada con Edward en la cafetería cuando cuando Jacob paso justo al lado y me guiño el ojo. Yo solo rode los ojos y continue comiendo, solo estábamos Edward y yo en la mesa.

Edward noto el gesto y gruño por lo bajo continuando con su comida tambien. Desde su mesa Jacob continuaba mirándome, aunque su "amiga con beneficios" Irina estaba junto a él, eso no parecia detenerlo.

-una vez mas y voy a ir a partirle la cara-murmuro ya un poco molesto.

-no importa. Solo deja de mirarlo y ya. Es lo que yo hago-trate de calmarlo, en especial porque no quería que le reclamara a Jacob nuestra "relación trágica" y todo se fuera a la mierda.

Pero aun así, no fui lo suficientemente convincente, en la salida Edward camino hacia la motocicleta de Jacob mientras yo lo seguía con los ojos como platos.

-Beeeella-Me saludo Jacob con ese tonto apodo.

-Black-saludo un rudo Edward.-¿tienes algún asunto pendiente con Bella?-pregunto Edward.

-si lo tuviera o no. no seria tu problema, Cullen.-se cruzo de brazos.

-por supuesto que lo es. Bella podrá ser tu ex novia, pero ahora es mi novia y cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con ella, tiene que ver conmigo-se acerco mas Edward.

Oh rayos, esto no estaba nada bien.

-pues…-Jacob paro de hablar y comenzo a reírse- espera. ¿Bella y yo fuimos novios? ¿Cuándo? –su sonrisa desgarraba mi estomago.

Oh no. oh no. no. no. no.

-si. Lo fueron-Edward frunció el ceño.

-no. no lo fuimos. ¿o si?-me miro con una ceja alzada.- recuerdo haberte llevado a tu casa un par de veces. No pensé que me deseabas tanto, Swan-volvio a reir.

Edward me miro confundido.

-¿nunca fuiste novia de Jacob Black?-me miro a los ojos.

-creo que esto…-me rasque la nuca sin saber que decir realmente-tenemos que hablarlo en el camino a mi casa-por una parte lo dije para poder disculparme en privado por mi mentira y por medio a que estuviera tan molesto como para dejarme varada aquí.

-tambien lo creo-no sonrió y camino hacia su auto conmigo atrás de él pensando en como disculparme.

-adios, Swan-se dispidio Jacob con una voz que daba grima. Edward le saco el dedo antes de entrar al auto.

Arranco en silencio. Estaba esperando a que yo comenzara.

-ok. Dejame comenzar-dijo yo dispuesta a decir la verdad-Jacob y yo nunca fuimos novios. Tu… tu me habías invitado a una cita y luego dijiste que no era una cita porque estabas con Tanya y yo me senti como una tonta y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente para que no pensaras que era patética, y luego… luego obviamente tuve que inventar tambien que habíamos terminado y eso es todo. Fui estúpida e impulsiva.

-¿en que mas has mentido Bella?-dijo Edward mirando fijamente hacia el frente-¿Bella es tu verdadero nombre? ¿finges orgasmos? ¿eres castaña natural? ¿tienes un tatuaje que no he visto?-estaba molesto, muy molesto.

-no te he mentido desde que comenzamos a salir, Edward. Esa fue mi primera y ultima mentira hacia ti.

-¿Cómo se que estas diciendo la verdad?-apreto la mandibula-Bella, lo que me gusta de ti… o gustaba-alzo las cejas. Eso dolio-es que eras inocente y sincera. Estoy cansado de estar con personas dramaticas, falsas y mentirosas. No pensé que fueras así.

-solo fue una mentira estúpida, Edward. ¿no crees que estas exagerando?-pregunte ahora yo tambien un poco molesta.

-acabo de parecer un idiota frente al único malnacido de todo Inverness para el cual soy un dios en todo. Ahora debe estar brincando de alegría al saber que mi novia invento que era su novia. Yo soy el que queda como un patético ahora.

-edward.

-no, Bella. ¿de verdad eras virgen la primera vez que lo hicimos?

-detente-me sentía horrible.

-¿o ya habías estado con unos cuantos en tu antiguo instituto?

-¿me estas diciendo zorra?-le pregunte cuando se detuvo enfrente de mi casa.

-no. o tal vez si. No se que hacias antes de estar conmigo aparte de inventar novios-me miro y pude ver que el verde de sus ojos se había endurecido, era imposible perderme en ellos en este momento.

Me baje del auto sin decir palabra alguna, el tampoco dijo nada.

Me encerre en mi habitacion el resto del día. Sin saber que hacer conmigo misma.

Edward no me hablaba, simplemente no me había llamado, ni había respondido mis mensajes. Solo le había enviado 3, no quería fastidiarlo. Pero aun no respondia.

El sábado camine hasta MOF, la señora Caldwell no estaba allí. Solo me sente en el piano y toque. Y se sintió como si fuera la primera que mis manos tocaban esas teclas. Tal vez todo lo que necesitaba para revivir la motivación eran sentimientos nuevos, como cuando toque por primera vez con Edward, ahora tocaba por pura tristeza.

No me di cuenta cuando se oscureció el cielo, solo segui tocando a Debussy y luego a Yiruma, y no me detuve. Simplemente no quería. Ese sonido angelicalmente melancólico que salía de las las teclas al ser tocadas por mis dedos me hacia sentir mejor, me envolvía. No quería parar. Quería quedarme ahí para siempre.

-tenia tiempo sin escucharte así, querida-escuche a mi profesora en la puerta, no respondí segui tocando. No quería hablar. Si lo hacia lloraría, y si lloraba tendría que parar de tocar para poder secar mis lagrimas. No pararía.

Después de que se me agotaron los himnos y las canciones mas famosas de mis compositores favoritos, comencé a tocar simples canciones de pop, o cualquier genero que recordara.

-son las 10:40pm. ¿no crees que deberías irte a casa?-volvio a hablar la señorita Caldwell.-Isabella-me llamo de nuevo al no obtener respuesta. No quería responderle. Si lo hacia lloraría.

Camino hasta mi y tomo con fuerza mi manos. y en el segundo en que mis dedos dejaron en paz a las tan apasionadas teclas, cai. Cai en lo profundo de mi misma y las lagrimas salieron.

Extrañaba a Edward y aun dolían todas las palabras que habían salido de su boca el día anterior. Dolían mucho. Me llamo dramática, mentirosa y falsa.

Dejo mas que claro que no confiaba en mi. Y hasta se atrevió a insinuar que era una zorra.

Aun duele.

Y me arrepentía de haber sido tan estúpida, ni siquiera recordaba porque había mentido realmente.

Los brazos de la señora Caldwell, me mecieron por unos minutos, sentada junto a mi.

-¿me diras que paso? Edward tampoco para de tocar la batería al otro lado de la institución.

-le menti. Pero fue incluso antes de que comenzaramos a salir y fue una mentira tonta y pequeña.-lloriqueé en sus brazos.

- Edward odia toda clase de mentiras, Bella. Fue la razón por la cual sus padres se divorciaron, Carlisle le mintió a Esme por años hasta que ella se canso y pidió el divorcio. Sinceramente, el tampoco te había dicho gran parte de su historia. ¿Qué no vas al salón y vuelven a conversarlo?

Tenia razón. Tal vez si volvíamos a hablar de eso todo se arreglaría.

-gracias-la abracé rápidamente para comenzar a dirigirme hacia la sala de baterías, al otro lado del campo. No escuche ningún instrumento tocando mientras me acercaba pero si escuchaba un golpe seco, repetida veces.

Al entrar a la sala mi corazón cayo en mil pedazos. Se pudo escuchar claramente como se rompió, como mi alma se enterraba en las tinieblas.

Edward estaba con Tanya. Estaban teniendo sexo.

El se alejo repentinamente de ella, me miro con los ojos como platos y Tanya sonrió, sin ni siquiera cubrirse.

-tu..-queria gritarle y matarlo después.-yo te di…

-Bella.-susurro subiéndose los pantalones.

-me llamaste mentirosa, y falsa y hasta insinuaste que era una cualquiera-le grite-pero mientras, tu estabas aun con ella.

-no. por supuesto que no-comenzo a negarlo.

-jodete-Sali de ahí, no quiero verlo, ni a él, ni a Tanya, ni a la señora Caldwell. Ni a nadie.

Corri, corri hasta mi casa, admito que llegue con las piernas temblando y mi cabeza ardia por el esfuerzo pero mi corazón dolia mil veces mas. Mis padres no estaban en casa y le agradeci a dios por eso.

Enterre mi cabeza en mi almohada y rogue no despertar el día siguiente.

Epov.

Era un estúpido, un idiota, un malnacido, un desgraciado. Estaba tan dolido por la mentira de Bella, tan molesto, que no me importo rechazar a tanya cuando entro en la sala de baterías en la noche. No pensé que Bella estaría allí, no pensé en nada realmente.

Quería partirme al cara yo mismo. No quería salir, no quería comer, no quería hacer nada.

Primero la habia llamado cualquiera y falsa y luego le soy infiel con mi exnovia. Esto no estaba bien. Quería morir. Quería que tanya estuviera muerta, que Jacob estuviera muerto, que yo estuviera muerto. Quería que Bella me sonriera de nuevo. Pero ni siqueira contesto mis 200 llamadas. Ni mis mensajes. Nada.

-soy yo, Bella. Necesitamos hablar sobre lo que paso. Te amo. En serio. Fui un idiota y te juro que las cosas no son como crees. Te lo juro. Te amo-y corte de nuevo. Su buzon de voz seguramente estaría hasta al tope.

Necesitaba disculparme, necesitaba que volviera conmigo. Estaba seguro que ese "Jodete" que solto antes de irse corriendo lejos de mi, significaba un "Terminamos".

Fui a su casa. Su ventana no estaba cerrada. Seguramente se había olvidado de cerrarla.

Escale, casi cayéndome dos veces, hasta llegar a ella. Bella estaba dormida, había lagrimas negras en sus ojos, y su almohada tambien estaba manchada por el maquillaje.

Le había roto el corazón.

Me acoste a su lado y la atraje hacia a mi.

-te amo-le susurre en el oído, hundiendo mi nariz en su cabello. Fresias. A eso olia. Como siempre.


End file.
